At present, working at heights is generally required in the field of wind power generation, and a certain hoisting device needs to be utilized to convey people and goods between an aerial working platform and the ground.
A traditional lifting device is constructed at a high cost and occupies a large space, and the installation space of the traditional lifting device is usually limited. Besides, the operator, who climbs simply using a climb assisting device, will exhaust physically. Therefore, working efficiency will be also affected by the huge physical exertion caused by the climbing of the operator. So, this present invention of hoisting device working in heights comes into being. The present invention, which is a revolutionary finished product among tower tubes of fans and other aerial climb assisting devices, uses a safety ladder while integrating a function of assisting a climber to ascend and descend and a function of conveying maintenance goods, thereby greatly reducing physical exertion caused during climbing of working personnel, largely reducing maintenance cost and improving the working efficiency of the working personnel.